Marorin Delacroix Queso
Marorin Delacroix Queso Marorin Delacroix Queso is an Arrancar in the Espada Gang of Hueco Mundo. He is currently the Sexta Espada. Appearance Marorin now has a body of approximately 6 feet, two inches tall and weighs approximately 165 pounds. He has somewhat a muscled body and is rather slim in size. He also has a grey skin color from birth and white hair, styled in a buzzcut, 2-4 inches from his head. On his face is one eye on each side and both are white with amber pupils. The eyes are optical in shape, like normal eyes. His ears are pointy and sharp, like those of the elven variety but grey and stoned. These were remnants of his hollow skull after it being destroyed. His hair looks rather akin to that of a mullet, signifying his nobility and grace as an aristocrat. He has a larger brain that causes his hair to be further from his face than normal. His eyebrows are rather fine and straight as an arrow, mostly relaxed at times or slanted in a cerebrating way. His ears are pierced with two small, somewhat unnoticeable earrings, His standard outfit exists out of tough white colored leather pants, which come completely to his upper legs, with a black belt supporting it. Around his neck hangs a blue collar which hangs, with two purple clasps with Sapphire diamonds on each side. At the ends of each arm belong two more black belts, which help fabricate the royal frills surrounding his wrists. These all compliment his sophisticated clothes. His boots are white with black belts fastening his grey feet with them. Personality In contrast to plenty of the Espada, Marorin is one of the chattier and comical people in the Hueco Mundo realms, if there was anybody you could spend the day with just talking it would be him. This does not mean he is an unintellegent moron though, on the contrary as the chief Scientist of the entire Espada, his mind contains quite a lot of information about Spiritual matters. He has a tendency to coil his long silver hair or rub his chin in curiosity. What makes him stand out from all the other Espada is perhaps his respect for not only humankind, but Shinigamis, Bounts and Vizards. He considers you a friend easily if you at least open up to his discussions, or show intrest to his inventions. In battle, Marorin retains his aloof style when he wields his zanpakuto, Chysalthemum, spinning it around when necessary. In terms of the other Espada, Marorin is perhaps the one least likely to enter into a match unless the opponent possesses, as he would put it "interesting" abilities. Most of his battles will either start or continue in the same fashion: the arrancar using as many weak attacks as he can. This is to not only purvey a feeling of weakness from this person but also a test to see the worthiness of the opponent. Curiously enough, he also purveys a bit of concern if he's forced to fight anybody he likes. Also unlike most people in Hueco Mundo, he shows concern to the plights of his Fraccion. Powers & Abilities Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Marorin has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is usually seen using one to travel between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Perhaps from his keen intellect, Marorin can also discertain the possible strategies of an opponent. Master Scientist/Inventor: Something that makes him irreplacable into the Espada is his talent in inventions and science, whether in battle or otherwise. It was after all him that allowed the creation of Fortaleza Eterna's barriers to prevent any unwanted guests. He has also made other inventions such as Cambio De Broma or the Disguise Masks. Etheris: You may wonder what this intriguing material is? Well to put it simply it's a special spirit particle of his own invention that's able to absorb and amplify essences from a spiritual source. While this tries to conserve thermodynamics by emiting a bit of heat, if propely handled by a person (For instance say being cooled down by Marorin in his hands) this wouldn't deal too much of an issue. Each Etheris' portion of essence to have depends on it's size and the source. Zanpakuto The normal form of Marorin's zanpakuto is a weapon that looks to be a staff at first glance but at the top it has a rather sharp blade at the end. With it, he's able to fire out Ceros from the tip or slash at the enemy from a distance. *'Chysalthemum' This is the first released form of Marorin's Zanpakuto. An interesting fusion of a staff and a wand, this item is a crystaline blue staff from the bottom up. When reaching the end of the staff, however, that's when things start to change. The blue crystaline shaft starts to branch out, the pieces of it rising into a confusing pattern, that from far away looks like an egyptian sky beast. This weapon seems to power up Marorin's spiritual attacks as well as giving him more access to the arcane arts of water abilities as well as his Etheris. Category:Espada Characters Category:Espada Category:Character Page Category:Male Category:Female Category:Scientists